Detrás del velo
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Todos creían que Sirius Black había muerto, pero lo que nadie sabía es que había mucho más por descubrir detrás de aquel misterio. ¿Qué será lo que Sirius realmente encontró detrás del Velo de la Muerte? Una nueva oportunidad de vivir le fue entregada. ¿Él la aprovechará?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de H.P NO me pertenecen.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo I**

**Caída**

* * *

**.**

**.**

— ¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor!

Exclamó, burlón, y su voz resonó en cada rincón de la enorme y tenebrosa habitación. Un haz de luz lo golpeó de lleno en el pecho. Él no había dejado de reír del todo, pero abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

Una brutal risotada fue lo último que escuchó.

Un trastabille, una caída, una envolvente sensación de frío, y después... silencio y oscuridad.

El Ministerio, los Mortífagos, Bellatrix, Harry… todos desaparecieron sin dejar el menor rastro.

¿O era él quien había desaparecido?

Estaba completamente solo; cayendo a través de un interminable y desolador vacío.

Cerró los ojos.

No sabía qué clase de magia era esa, pero sentía su cuerpo tan ligero como una pluma, cayendo como si de una se tratase, aún sin entender que era lo que pasaba.

¿Así era cómo se sentía morir? ¿Acaso él estaba muerto?

Sin duda, aquello no era como se lo esperaba.

Dejó escapar un largo bufido de decepción que se perdió en medio de aquel vacío.

¿Eso qué más daba?

Sirius Black estaba muerto desde mucho antes de caer por ese velo.

Muerto en vida.

Soltó un suspiro de añoranza.

Ahora, al menos, podría reunirse con todos aquellos amigos que había perdido tanto tiempo atrás. Con su querido James, con Lily, con Regulus…

De cierta forma se sentía bien, liberador; sólo no podía evitar lamentarlo por Harry, porque una vez más lo dejaba solo. Pero esa vez, sería para siempre.

Siguió cayendo al vacío; lentamente, sin llegar nunca al final del precipicio.

¿Cuándo acabaría todo eso?

Suspiró una vez más y abrió los ojos.

A su alrededor sólo había oscuridad; nada más.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en caída?

Un minuto, un día, diez años o toda una eternidad… jamás podría saberlo.

Era imposible saberlo.

"_Sirius…"_

Abrió los ojos con desmedida sorpresa al oír el eco de una suave voz llamándolo, seguido de una débil risilla.

"_Sirius…"_

Movió la cabeza en todas direcciones, buscando, inútilmente, entre las tinieblas.

Repentinamente, sus pies tocaron al suelo. Se extrañó, pues aún lo rodeaba una completa oscuridad.

"_Sirius… ¿dónde estás, Sirius?"_

Se giró bruscamente, oyendo otra vez la juvenil y desconocida risa.

Comenzaba a desesperarse. Donde mirara sólo había oscuridad, tinieblas y nada más.

Era imposible que alguien más estuviera allí.

"_Sirius…. Ven aquí…"_

Volteó con violencia una vez más, pero, al hacerlo, se vio cegado por una brillante luz que apuntaba directamente hacia él.

Parpadeó, confundido, llevándose un brazo al rostro para cubrirse de la intensa luz.

"_Sirius…"_

Por un segundo, una indescriptible sensación de paz lo embargó por completo y, casi sin darse cuenta, caminó hacia la luz.

Tal vez esa era '_la luz al final del camino'_ de la que tanto había oído…

De nuevo las risas, y una pequeña sombra bailó bajo la luz.

"_Ven…"_

Inconscientemente extendió una mano; se sintió como si atravesara una pared de hielo, y luego, la luz desapareció, y Sirius cayó, una vez más, pero su cuerpo de inmediato se estrelló contra la fría piedra.

— ¡Maldición!— se quejó el animago tras caer de rodillas sobre el suelo de piedra, llevándose una mano hacia la cintura como acto reflejo.

Si ese era el Cielo, sin duda no se sentía como lo había imaginado.

Parpadeó repetidas veces, acostumbrándose a la tenue iluminación del lugar. Con algo de dificultad se puso de pie y observó a su alrededor con ojo analítico.

Sin duda había algo muy decepcionante en aquel "Cielo".

¿En dónde estaban las suaves y esponjosas nubes, los ángeles y todos sus fallecidos y sonrientes amigos esperándolo?

Bufó y frunció el ceño.

Bueno, tal vez estaba en el infierno, después de todo, era una posibilidad. Remota, pero posibilidad al fin. Aunque nunca creyó que sus travesuras habían sido tan graves…

— ¿Q-Quién eres tú?

Una voz débil y ligeramente temblorosa lo sacó de su enjuiciamiento mental.

Sirius arqueó las cejas y giró el rostro con aire curioso, en busca de la persona que se encontraba con él, pero sólo logró ver sombras borrosas, bañadas por la tenue luz de ¿la luna?

Qué extraño…

— ¿Quién está ahí?— preguntó a su vez, con voz trémula.

— ¡Yo pregunté primero!— contestó la voz, que había dejado de temblar para hablarle con notable arrogancia— ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú y de dónde saliste?!— demandó saber y al fin el animago pudo identificar de donde provenía aquella voz. Sirius volteó hacia su derecha, descubriendo, con sorpresa, una sombra irguiéndose desde detrás de los que parecía ser un banco de escuela en desuso.

El último Black instintivamente buscó su varita en los bolsillos de sus jeans, pero se decepcionó profundamente al darse cuenta de que ya no la llevaba consigo.

—Dime— exigió— ¿de dónde saliste? ¿Del espejo?— Aún en las penumbras, Sirius pudo vislumbrar como el desconocido enfundaba su varita, apuntando directamente a su pecho— ¡Habla!

El moreno chasqueó la lengua, dándose cuenta por primera vez del enorme espejo que tenía detrás; se pasó una mano por el sucio cabello y finalmente se cruzó de brazos, adquiriendo una arrogante pose despectiva.

— ¿Quién salió de un espejo, idiota?— bufó, con cierto aire de hastío en su voz profunda— ¡Y baja eso! Después de todo, ya estamos muertos…

El desconocido se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, aflojando ligeramente el agarre de su única defensa, y Sirius se dio cuenta.

— ¡¿Por qué dices que _estamos_ muertos?!— bramó el desconocido, saliendo de las sombras, posándose bajo un claro de luz de luna para que Sirius pudiera ver su rostro con completa claridad.

Y el heredero Black se sintió petrificado de pies a cabeza, observando con horror al joven bien formado que estaba frente a él; de tez pálida, de cabello largo, lustroso y negro, llamativos ojos grises y un aire de "elegancia casual", vestigio de belleza aristocrática que aparentemente era un atributo transmitido a través de la familia Black.

No podía ser cierto… pero, aunque fuera imposible, estaba seguro de que sus ojos no mentían.

.

* * *

Sirius Black estaba lívido de la impresión, pues, frente a él, el hombre oculto entre las sombras dio un paso hacia el frente también, dejándose ver por primera vez. Una masa de pelo sucio y revuelto le caía hasta más abajo de las orejas. La piel, como la cera, estaba tan estirada sobre los huesos de la cara que parecía una calavera. Si no le hubieran brillado los ojos en las cuencas, profundas y oscuras, habría creído que se trataba de un cadáver. Una mueca dejaba al descubierto sus dientes amarillos. Y, pese a que era probable que la oscuridad de la habitación lo engañase, no tenía dudas, aquel hombre era Sirius Black. Era él mismo, de alguna forma más viejo y deteriorado, pero era él mismo. No podía confundirse.

—No puede ser— murmuró, dejando caer su varita, que se deslizó entre sus dedos por la impresión. Y el Sirius frente a él pareció pensar igual, ya que se mantenía muy quieto, sólo mirándolo como si fuera un fantasma, tal y como él lo hacía.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado hasta esa aula, mucho menos por qué estaba allí. De lo único de lo que era capaz de darse cuente era de que vio una luz y se asomó y, al hacerlo, vio como aquella versión andrajosa y deslucida suya salía de la nada, como si lo hubiera atravesado una pared invisible desde el otro lado.

Ninguno dijo nada por espacio de unos minutos. Hasta que el sobresalto inicial pasó del todo.

— ¡¿Sirius?! ¡¿Sirius Black?!— hablaron al unísono, dando un paso más hacia el otro— ¡No es posible!— volvieron a exclamar al mismo tiempo, alejándose rápidamente.

— ¡¿Cómo…?! ¡¿Dónde…?! ¡Cállate!— sin darse cuenta hablaron a la vez, frunciendo el ceño al percatarse de ello.

El Sirius joven retrocedió hasta que su espalda se pegó a la pared, imposibilitándole alejarse más. Su terrorífica versión más vieja y desolada lo observaba con ojos atentos, aún sin mover un músculo. Él tragó saliva con dificultad y se separó de la pared, comenzando a jugar distraídamente con sus dedos.

Era ridículo temerse a sí mismo.

Cargó sus pulmones de aire y cerró los ojos un momento, tamborileando los dedos de su mano derecha contra el muslo antes de doblar las rodillas y recoger su varita mágica con mucha lentitud, como si temiera alguna reprimenda de parte de su versión más vieja.

El Sirius maduro lo observó en cada movimiento.

— ¿En dónde estamos?— inquirió de pronto el Sirius mayor, sobresaltándolo ligeramente.

Él se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo antes de contestar:

—Estamos en Hogwarts— respondió, con algo de involuntaria timidez, debatiéndose entre sí añadir algo más o no durante unos segundos— Es el 11 de septiembre de 1975— añadió al final, tras sopesarlo un momento.

— ¿1975?— preguntó el otro con voz suave, bajando la cabeza para sujetarse la barbilla con una mano; él asintió— ¡1975!— exclamó el mayor con repentino entusiasmo, acercándose a él con pasos pesados, haciéndolo retroceder por instinto, cosa que no le incomodó en lo más mínimo— ¡1975! ¡¿Sabes lo que significa?!

Él negó con la cabeza, entre asustado y confuso, intentando pegarse mucho más a la pared.

Era triste, pero al parecer se volvía loco en el futuro…

El otro lo soltó de golpe y rió con alegría, peinándose los cabellos negros hacia atrás mientras caminaba alrededor de la habitación y murmuraba cosas ininteligibles.

Él frunció el entrecejo e inspiró profundamente, infringiéndose valor para volver a hablar.

—Entonces…— carraspeó, llevándose una mano al cuello de la camisa para desajustarlo— ¿eres… eres Sirius Black?— inquirió mientras se despegaba de la pared de piedra y contemplaba atentamente su reacción— Eres… ¿Eres yo?

El mayor se detuvo y lo observó, borrando su sonrisa de triunfo. No contestó.

Sirius sostuvo su mirada inquisidora, alzando la barbilla y dando dos pasos hacia el frente.

— ¿Eres un espíritu?— preguntó con cierto atisbo de fascinación, alzando una mano para acercarla a él— ¡Habla, aparición!

El Sirius mayor soltó un pequeño alarido y chasqueó la lengua, haciéndose hacia atrás.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces, idiota!— bramó, volteando con indignación— ¡Soy real!

— ¡Oye! ¿A quién llamas idiota, idiota?— inquirió con más desvergüenza, dando otro paso hacia él y cruzándose de brazos, decidiendo que, tal vez, su actitud sí había sido algo estúpida… suspiró— Si no eres un espíritu, entonces, ¿_qué _eres?

El mayor alzó las cejas y se giró a enfrentarlo.

—Soy tú, de veinte años en al futuro.

Olvidándose de todo desconcierto abrió los ojos con intriga.

— ¿Veinte años?— interrogó, con cierto matiz de frustración en su voz— ¡¿En veinte años me veré como tú?!— se horrorizó, frunciendo los labios como si hubiera chupado un limón.

— ¡Oye!— se escandalizó el otro Sirius, apretando los labios con enojo— No te has visto mejor en quince años…

El joven abrió los ojos con espanto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— cuestionó.

—Olvídalo—. Desestimó— Hay cosas más importantes que hacer ahora. Y debes ayudarme, a menos que quieras que todos tus amigos mueran.

.

* * *

Sirius dio una gran bocanada de aire y se peinó el cabello detrás de las orejas.

1975, ¡estaba a tiempo de cambiar el horrible futuro que les aguardaba!

Sólo había un problema: ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Sólo había entendido dos cosas: había caído a través de un misterioso velo, y había salido al pasado a través de un lugar del cual no tenía idea, pero que estaba ubicado en algún lugar de Hogwarts.

No entendía nada, pero tampoco se detendría a preguntar.

Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Podía sentir la atenta mirada gris de aquel chico –la suya propia, en realidad- sobre su persona a cada paso que daba, entonces recordó algo.

Había leído alguna vez acerca de las paradojas de los viajes en el tiempo. Si mal no recordaba, no podían existir dos mismos sujetos, pasado o futuro, y presente, en un mismo tiempo; por lo que sólo había una opción, él, o el Sirius de 1975, debía partir. Pero, ¿cómo?

— ¿Cómo puedes ser…?— cuestionó el más joven de pronto, con gesto de sorpresa— ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí, frente a mí? O… a ti mismo, que a su vez, soy yo...

Sirius adulto se detuvo un segundo, mirando a su contrapunto más joven con atención, buscando las palabras más simples que pudiera utilizar para explicar la extraña situación en la que ambos se encontraban.

—No lo sé— admitió, acercándose al espejo para colocar una mano sobre él, como si intentara encontrar una entrada secreta— Sólo sé que ya no puedo volver— admitió. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero algo se lo decía— Atravesé un velo, y se supone que morí al caer del otro lado.

El Sirius joven entornó la mirada.

—No entiendo— admitió— si estás muerto en tu tiempo, ¿cómo es que llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo es que llegaste al ahora?

El otro heredero Black frunció el ceño, ligeramente turbado. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero cambió de opinión a último momento y repensó lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Nunca te paraste a pensar lo que pasaría si alguna vez viajaras en el tiempo y te vieras a ti mismo en tu forma pasada o futura?— interrogó, adquiriendo un gesto pensativo.

— ¿Eh?— el aire escapó inmediatamente de sus pulmones en forma de bufido, y el joven infló las mejillas— Ese Sirius soy yo— el joven se señaló a sí mismo al tiempo que hacia una mueca. Su contraparte de otro tiempo se veía tan temeroso y agitado que en cierta forma no le presagiaba ningún futuro alentador. Eso no era para nada bueno— ¿Y ahora?— decidió preguntar, enarcando una ceja con escepticismo, como si se negara a aceptar que ese hombre frente a él era él mismo.

El Sirius del futuro arrugó la frente.

Ni siquiera él mismo sabía muy bien cómo proceder a continuación, aunque, según lo que había leído, había algo que debía suceder.

—Como te imaginarás, no pueden existir dos personas iguales en el mismo tiempo.

— ¿Entonces?— inquirió con voz ligeramente asustada; cosa que hizo que el Sirius mayor se diera cuenta de sus pensamientos, pues su yo del pasado no era ningún tonto. Sirius sabía muy bien que su versión joven sabía, o al menos intuía, que, para que su versión futura pudiera permanecer en esa época, él iba a desaparecer; su existencia desaparecería sin dejar rastro.

El mayor de pronto se sintió débil, y sin quererlo comenzó a desmoronarse, sujetándose del espejo para no caer.

—En esta dimensión si existen dos personas iguales, dos personas que en condiciones normales serían una sola.

— ¿Una sola persona?— no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta quien estaba de más en esos momentos—Pero…

El otro Sirius cayó de rodillas, sujetándose el pecho como si un horrible dolor lo atravesara allí.

— ¡¿Estás bien?!— Su versión más joven se acercó a él en el suelo, colocando las manos en sus hombros, pero apartándolas de inmediato cuando una extraña luz surgió entre ambos— ¡Wow! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!— se escandalizó, apartándose del mayor con miedo.

Entonces Sirius lo entendió.

No era su versión más joven quien debía desaparecer.

—Hay que hacerlo— susurró débilmente.

— ¿Qué?

Con algo de dificultad, el mayor se puso de pie, ayudándose con el espejo.

—Es todo. Uno de los dos _debe_ irse.

El joven retrocedió con horror, pegándose a la pared una vez más.

— ¿Tú o yo?— preguntó en un hilo de voz. Sirius del futuro no respondió.

El menor suspiró, alejándose de la pared una vez más.

Bufando con pesadez se peinó el lustroso cabello negro hacia atrás, con gesto histérico.

—Dime— dijo de pronto, mordiéndose el labio inferior— El futuro que nos espera… es… ¿es realmente tan malo? ¿En verdad todos mis amigos morirán?

Una vez más, él no respondió; solo bajó la mirada, con cierto pesar en sus apagados ojos grises.

En ese momento él lo entendió. Horribles cosas ocurrirían y, tal vez, él podría evitarlas.

Suspiró por última vez.

—De acuerdo. Hagámoslo.

Su contraparte arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—No.

El Sirius maduro sonrió.

—Descuida— susurró— Tú no morirás, éste es _tu _tiempo. Yo seré quien desaparezca.

—Sí, pero aún así, ya nada será lo mismo, ¿o sí?

El mayor abrió mucho los ojos.

—No lo sé. Supongo… espero que no.

—Lo sé. Sólo hagámoslo. Tampoco yo quiero morir.

Ambos Sirius Black suspiraron con pesadez.

—Bien, ¿listo?— preguntó, alzando una mano a la altura de su rostro.

El joven asintió con lentitud, alzando parcialmente una mano, pero bajándola al instante, como si temiera.

El moreno mayor iba a decir algo, pero el otro no se lo permitió.

—Sólo hay algo que quiero pedirte a cambio, ¿sí?

El mayor parpadeó varias veces, algo turbado.

—Sí, está bien.

El otro Sirius se pasó una mano por la nuca con nerviosismo y chasqueó la lengua.

—Es que… hay algo que siempre he querido decirle a alguien…— confesó, haciendo que el mayor se sorprendiera ligeramente. Nunca había estado enamorado durante su juventud; al menos, no que él recordara—. Y bueno… en caso de que fuesen mis recuerdos los que desaparecieran…

—No hay problema— se apresuró a contestar. El otro suspiró, aliviado— ¿Quién es y cómo se llama?

— ¡Ah! No te preocupes por eso…— musitó— de seguro tú la conoces también…

— ¿Sí?— no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de sus ojos— ¿Quién es?

El otro abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se vio abruptamente interrumpido:

— _¿Sirius?_

Ambos voltearon al oír su nombre, con pánico en los ojos, oyendo pasos muy cerca.

—Es hora.

El muchacho asintió con firmeza.

Sirius alzó una mano, siendo imitado por su yo joven. Mirándose a los ojos, sus manos hicieron contacto, y a penas se tocaron, otra luz surgió entre ellos, provocando que ambos cerraran los ojos, y, para cuando Sirius volvió a abrirlos, su versión del pasado ya no estaba.

Se tocó el rostro con ambas manos, y sus ojos se posaron en la imagen que el extraño espejo le devolvía.

Sin duda, eso era lo más insólito que le había sucedido.

— ¿Sirius? Oh, aquí estás…

Se giró con brusquedad al reconocer esa voz.

— ¿En dónde te habías metido, Canuto?

Quiso gritar; quiso correr y abrazar a James Potter con todas sus fuerzas. Pero se contuvo.

No debía perder los estribos.

—James…— su voz sonó ligeramente estremecida por el impacto, y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse; no obstante, su amigo no le dio tiempo a nada más, ya que de inmediato se colgó a sus hombros, riendo.

— ¡Te he buscado por todo el castillo, Sirius!— exclamó, jalándolo por el cuello— ¡Ven! Lunático está histérico porque aún no hemos terminado con los deberes de Aritmancia…

Sirius simplemente se dejó hacer cuando James lo jaló fuera del aula, sin siquiera prestar atención al enorme espejo tras ellos. Su amigo comenzó a hablar de Quidditch, pero él no lo oyó.

Antes de comenzar a alejarse volteó por última vez, observando el enorme y solitario espejo.

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas?**

**Todo será recibido.**

**Hasta pronto!**

**H.S.**


End file.
